


Redefinition

by manisseta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bucky loves David Attenborough, Consensual Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Steve Rogers, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took their time to talk about it, both at home and at increasingly surprising places, like that time Steve had asked Bucky, “But would you want me to tie your feet as well or only your hands?” on a rooftop during a recon mission in Finland, and Nick Fury had gently scolded through the comms, “Gentlemen, surely there’s a better time to discuss that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefinition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamicgallimaufry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamicgallimaufry/gifts).



They took their time to talk about it, both at home and at increasingly surprising places, like that time Steve had asked Bucky, “But would you want me to tie your feet as well or only your hands?” on a rooftop during a recon mission in Finland, and Nick Fury had gently scolded through the comms, “Gentlemen, surely there’s a better time to discuss that?”. Steve had gone red as a cherry and mumbled an embarrassed apology, but that didn’t stop him from pulling the same stunt again some days later while they were riding the subway home, this time causing a young lady standing next to them to mutter a fairly impressed _hooooly shit_. Steve blushed again but he gave her a cordial nod that she returned with a wink before dropping off at the next station.

Bucky laughed for an entire minute.

“Steve, pal, you have a gift with timing.”

“Tell me about it,” Steve said. “Hey, no, listen. I can’t stop thinking about it. About, you know, how to do it” he confessed in sheepish voice and just like that, all the heat floating on the train condensed on Bucky’s spine.

“You wanna kill me?” he rasped. “Right here on the subway, Steve? This is where you want me to die?” Steve rolled his eyes but got closer to him, their hips bumped together as the train took a wide turn.

“I’m worried,” Steve said. “I don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t,” Bucky assured him. “At least, as long as you keep asking me about it in the most inappropriate places. And no, I don’t want you to tie my feet. I think that’d be too uncomfortable for me. Besides, that way you’ll be able to move my legs however you want them,” Steve’s eyes widened and Bucky grinned. “Ask me about dildos and stuff like that next time we are at the bakery.”

“Aw, shit,” a business man behind Steve had just dropped his suitcase and it might not have had anything to do with their conversation, but Steve crouched down anyway to help the poor fellow gather his stuff up.

Once they got home, Bucky’s whole body sighed in relief when his shoulders hit the door and Steve parted his legs with a knee. Suddenly he was being kissed, bitten and scratched and God, he loved that, he loved it so much. Steve’s mouth was hot and eager on his neck, his hands tough and relentless on Bucky’s torso, all his strength focused on pinning Bucky down. Steve could make him come like this, still fully dressed and standing on his feet, just digging his fingers up and down Bucky’s body, roughing him up against a door. Stumbling, they made it to the couch in the living room, only to roll over onto the floor just a minute later, Steve laughing his ass off while Bucky rushed to get him out of his pants.

Steve had a wildness to him when it came to sex that didn’t pervade other parts of him. Even he was angry, even he was reckless, he stayed in control. Even when he was five feet of bones and roars, he remained a little ball of firm energy that would not lose its power. His fists might have shaken, but the core of him stayed serene, radiant. Bucky had seen it in his eyes then and could see it now as well.

But he wasn’t like that when they had sex. In bed, Steve turned untamed, malleable too, sweaty, _liquid_ , often clumsy, cracking up like a teen when one of his elbows would make into Bucky’s belly and crying out loud shamelessly when Bucky pushed inside him. Both were a bit like that while they were fucking. Sloppy. Frenzied. There weren’t any rules, there hadn’t been a need for them. They got rough, they got soft, they got out of everything and into each other. It was bliss.

What Bucky was asking meant changing that, at least during the act itself. Since he got the idea stuck in his head, he had read plenty on the subject and it sounded fun, it sounded fun as hell. He even had gotten a little turned on when he explained it to Steve for the first time. But all that reading had made something clear: it wasn’t something they could be careless about, not like they usually were when they got their hands on each other. This required discipline, patience, control. All those things, Steve had them in spades. But he usually left them at the door of their bedroom, and Bucky understood why he would be hesitant to let them in.

That same night, afterwards, while they were sprawled on the floor next to the sofa, Steve resting on top of him, Bucky said, “Hey, you know. It’s not something that we have to do often. And if you don’t like it, we won’t do it ever again. Hell, I might not even like it after all.”

Steve didn’t seem to react at first; his warm breath puffed softly against Bucky’s chest as if he’d fallen asleep. But then he heard him sigh and Steve moved off him. He sat up with his naked legs crossed and he stared intently at Bucky, his face all serious and solemn, that playfulness from just a moment ago completely gone out of him.

“We have fun, usually. Right?” he asked. Bucky stared at him, surprised.

“ _Yeah_. Shit, Steve, of course. This is not because I’m getting _bored_ or—”

“Alright, yes,” Steve cut him, “I believe you. Really, Buck, I do. Actually, I thought about doing this before too.”

“Wha—? _Really_? You never said! You looked like a fish out of water when I told you,” Steve grimaced, looking a bit uncomfortable, and shook his head.

“Well. To be honest… I had always imagined it… the other way around?” Bucky felt his jaw drop and the warm sweat covering his skin seemed to freeze.

“ _Oh_.”

“Don’t make that face,” Steve hurried to say. “It’s not gonna happen.”

“Why not? It could happen, we could do it,” Bucky said, way too loudly even for his own ears.

“Well, I don’t want to now.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because! You asked for it first, and I thought about it and I think I can give it to you. _I wanna give to you_ ,” Steve said, stern. “And if that wasn’t enough reason, your face right now would be. Jesus, Buck, you’ve gone pale,” he added in his most worried voice. Bucky had to close his eyes and lay his head back on the floor to fight off a wave of traitorous dizziness. He felt Steve leaning over him and touching his hair, feather-light, and that was enough for his body to calm down a bit. “Are you okay?” Steve whispered after a moment and Bucky nodded, eyes still shut.

“It’s just. You took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “A fish out of water, you were saying?” Bucky flipped him off but Steve only chuckled and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. Bucky took a heavy breath and finally he looked up at Steve, who stared back at him with fond eyes.

“I don’t think I’d enjoy doing that to you,” Bucky said bluntly. “I… don’t. Don’t think it would be that sexy for me. I think it would make me anxious, really,” he choked out a harsh laugh that hurt his throat like a gulp of needles. He couldn’t explain why he’d gotten so worked up at the idea. Steve put a hand on his chest then, his fingers spread out over his heart.

“It’s okay, Buck. Really. I didn’t even mean to tell you that right now, I don’t know why I…” Steve rolled his eyes at the ceiling, like he couldn’t believe himself, and Bucky actually wanted to argue that; Steve could tell him whatever he wanted, and Bucky would deal with it, one way or another. He didn’t want Steve to think that he had to censor his own feelings to keep Bucky happy. Steve must have seen something is his expression because he nodded as if saying _I know, I know_ and gently pushed Bucky back down. “What I wanted to say, it’s that I, um. In there,” he gestured with his head in the direction of the bedroom, “I… basically make it as I go, you know,” he said, like it was this big confession.

“Oh, _I know_ ,” Bucky said amusedly and Steve raised an indignant eyebrow. He even got his cute blush back.

“What, you wanna file a complaint?”

“Not really, no,” Bucky said, grinning for real. “I’ll take creativity over experience every time. And now that you got both… _Holy moly_.”

“I just meant, you absolute jerk,” Steve continued over Bucky’s snickering, “that I need to be prepared for this. I’ve been reading and, well, it doesn’t seem like something you can improvise. There are things to think about, to talk about. Stuff that we have to agree on. _Rules_. And if it’s gonna be like that, I wanna make sure everything goes like it’s supposed to. If something got out of hand and you got hurt…” Steve lowered his eyes and a twist in his gut told Bucky where part of this reluctance was coming from.

They didn’t talk about it that much anymore, they both had had their share back on the day. But it hadn’t left their lives, no matter how much time had passed. It never would. Sometimes, Bucky got furious about it, about this perennial stormcloud looming over their heads, threatening to release the cruelest rain that would throw them back into the cold. But not this time, not for this. Bucky wouldn’t let it.

He sat up and took Steve’s face between his hands.

“Hey, none of that,” he said firmly. “If I get hurt, we’ll deal with it,” Steve gave him a skeptical look. “I mean it, Steve. Look, I know what you’re not saying, alright? But you don’t have to worry about any of that. Hydra didn’t hold me down with ropes. Hell, I don’t think they ever needed to cuff me. They had other ways to keep me still,” Bucky couldn’t help a hint of dark humor seeping into his voice and he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or to cry at Steve’s horrified face. “Hey, listen to me. They got to many parts of me. But not this, alright?” Steve didn’t quite lose his jittery expression, but whatever he saw in Bucky’s face got his shoulders to drop some tension.

“Just… tell me if any of that changes,” he said, still sounding a bit wary.

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky agreed. “You’ll be the first to know. I do not enjoy pain outside sex, unlike some people I know,” Steve gave him a _look_ but Bucky remained unfazed. “Just, don’t worry too much, alright? It’s not like we have to go all out the first time. And I meant it before. You can keep asking me whatever you want. And I’ll ask you stuff too. Keep the flow going, as they say.”

Steve actually smiled at that. He got quiet for a moment, a light furrow between his eyebrows, and then he asked, “Is there anything you want me to do? I mean, apart from the tying up and the, um, sex toy.”

Bucky thought about it while Steve played with his hair.

“I want you to do it by surprise,” he said then and Steve stopped touching him.

“ _What_.”

“Yeah! Don’t tell me when you’re gonna do it. Or _where_ ,” Bucky got all tingly at the thought. “Make it a real nice and racy surprise.”

Steve still looked baffled for a moment and then he said, “What if you don’t feel like it? My timing sucks, remember?” Bucky chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

“I trust you on this one, pal.”

&&&&

Some time later after their conversation, the feeling of anticipation inside Bucky dimmed down a bit, it stopped being that crawling sensation that would invade him every time Steve as much as grazed him, and it turned into a sort of peaceful expectation, plain curiosity, about how and when Steve would do it. He kept asking Bucky everything he could think of and reported on the State of the Affairs too. The following Saturday, they were having Sam and Sharon over for breakfast, and they went out together to buy croissants and that cranberry-walnut bread Sam had gobbled down the last time he joined them for coffee after their morning run. They were about to pay when Steve got closer and whispered to him, “I ordered a vibrator online. It’s blue. And real cute, actually.”

“There you go, ma’am,” Bucky said as he handed the store clerk some bills. To Steve, he said, “You’re the dream, Rogers,” and Steve gave him a bright, pleased smile. Bucky bit savagely into a brioche and yanked Steve by the hand towards the bakery door. If they ran, he might have time to bite into something else before Sam and Sharon arrived.

It finally happened on a tepid night in June. They had _tagliatelle alla carbonara_ for dinner and Steve insisted on doing the clean up, since Bucky had done the cooking.

“They weren’t that good,” Bucky said. “I cheated and I put some cream with the eggs.”

“I forgive you,” Steve said but he laughed when Bucky rolled his eyes. “No, really, you’ve been out all day. Go on, pick us something to watch. I’ll be done soon.” Bucky raised his hands in defeat and let himself being shooed out of the kitchen. He slumped down on the couch and once there, he actually shut his eyes for a while, not quite napping but neither totally awake. He had spent his morning and part of the afternoon with Nat, going over the reports on the Finnish guys and their crop-eating gases, who had turned out to be more of a pain in the ass that they had predicted. They had finally caught up with them and brought them to the Interpol, but now they needed to track down their elusive sponsors.

Bucky grunted against the couch and swept a hand down his face. He reached out for the remote and turned the TV on, began switching channels until something caught his attention on the screen. At first it look like some sort of hurricane in a fantasy world, but it turned out to be a bunch of dandelions flying along a tremendous soundtrack that Bucky recognized instantly. He smiled and sat up.

“Hey, Steve! David Attenborough is on TV! I love this guy,” Doctor Foster had given them a collection of one his documentary series for Christmas, and since then, Bucky had watched it twice. He shook his head at the television, impressed as ever. “Man, those plants will do anything to get some,” he muttered to himself. On the background, he heard Steve switching off the lights of the kitchen and padding barefoot into the living room. Bucky turned around and found him watching him from above the backrest of the sofa, smiling.

“What’s with you, sugar?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing,” Steve said, shrugging. “I just put the kettle on. You make us some tea while I change?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky got off the couch and came back to the kitchen while Steve went into the bedroom. The kettle was already steaming out so Bucky just grabbed two mugs and put a tea bag on each one. He carefully poured the scalding water into the mugs and left the kettle in the sink. In no time, the earthy smell of green tea permeated the air around him. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in. That part of him that always remained vigilant suddenly noticed the unusual silence in the apartment, but before he could get worried, Steve was back next to him.

Bucky opened his eyes when he felt Steve’s hands on his hips, his mouth all over Bucky’s cheek. Bucky chuckled and let him, his stomach already stirring pleasantly while Steve continued to grope and kiss him.

“I thought you wanted some tea,” he teased, amused, and then Steve said low in his ear, “Turn around.”

Bucky froze.

There was something in Steve’s voice, a hint to it, both sweet and imperative, that made Bucky realize. _Holy shit, this is it_.

Bucky turned and Steve was there half-naked, wearing only his comfy shorts and a white rope loose around his neck. Bucky’s heart bounced against his ribcage like an escaped ping-pong ball.

“You up for it?” Steve asked cautiously. Bucky just gaped at him, striving to get his voice back.

“Yeah, sure. Affirmative. Fuck,” Steve leaned in and gave him a dry peck on the cheek that made him blush stupidly.

“Remember the word?” Steve asked in a breathy voice against his jaw and Bucky swallowed and nodded. Steve had insisted on establishing a clear safe word, even if they had agreed to go easy on their first try. It made Steve more comfortable with the whole thing, and that was all Bucky wanted. “Well, then. Take off your shirt,” Bucky obeyed immediately and let it drop to the floor. He felt the steam coming out of the tea mugs on the counter behind him, sticking to his back and warming it up. He didn’t give them much thought, but Steve reached around him and placed them in the sink, far from Bucky’s uncovered skin. They smelled really good.

“That’s your idea of creating an ambience?” Bucky asked, smiling, breathless.

“Subtler than lighting up candles,” Steve answered calmly. “Take off your shoes.”

Steve kept ordering Bucky to get rid off his clothes until he was butt naked against the counter, already half-hard and hot all over. Then they kissed a bit more and Steve kept touching him, rubbing his nipples and caressing his shins with a foot, but he would not let Bucky touch him back. He ended up grabbing Bucky’s wrists and holding them behind his back. The metal arm groaned like an agonized engine and Bucky moaned along when Steve put a knee against his balls and pressed up a bit.

“Steve, I should tell you. This is the night that I die,” Bucky said, gasping for air, and Steve hummed agreeably, nuzzling along his neck. All of a sudden, he let go of Bucky, although he stayed pressed close to him, probably to make sure Bucky wouldn’t collapse on the floor. Once Bucky got his balance back, Steve took a step back and got the rope off his neck.

They looked at each other for a moment, both sweaty and out of breath. Bucky nodded at the silent question and just like that, Steve got back to it, straightening his back, dropping his voice.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered. “And keep them closed until I say so.”

“Can I…” Bucky swallowed. “Can I watch while you’re doing it? Then I’ll close my eyes, I swear,” he offered, desperate, and Steve let out a single laugh then, hoarse but joyous, and kissed Bucky’s jaw before nodding.

“Sure,” he said casually, the same way he had agreed for pasta that evening. “Put your hands like this,” he said and then he guided Bucky’s hands where he wanted them, held out for him, curled in a fist.

They had practiced this a couple of times and Steve had made sure that nothing about it came off as an invitation for the real thing. Both times he had chosen a particular moment during the day when Bucky was one hundred percent not in the mood for sex: in the morning, before coffee. Bucky had to give it to him: Steve had gotten to practice and get it right without stealing from them the thrill of the debut. Both times Bucky had been amazed by the proceedings, but his empty stomach and decaffeinated veins weren’t up for the big show.

Of course, if he had wanted to skip practice (not that he ever would), Bucky was sure Steve would have gotten it right on his first try. His brain and his body were smart like that, but he was gracious too. With nimble hands, he wrapped the rope around Bucky’s wrists and then proceeded to make a series of loops and twists that culminated in a sort of rope-made cuffs. Bucky watched him work, rapt, and by the time Steve was done, he was hard as a rock. 

The rope felt both firm and silky around Bucky’s flesh wrist; Steve put a couple of fingers between the rope and Bucky’s pulse point and asked him, “Alright?”

“I think I could’ve come just watching that,” Bucky answered, because it was the absolute truth and he thought he ought to share it. Steve just smirked, eyes trailing up and down Bucky’s body.

“You know you can’t do that. Not til I say so,” he said again with that sugary yet still commanding attitude and Bucky felt an electric shiver travelling down his spine.

“Shit. I _am_ going to die tonight,” Steve bit his lip and just like that Bucky felt hunger take a hold of him; he was absolutely starving for everything Steve was going to do to him.

“Close your eyes,” Steve said and this time, Bucky did so without any hesitation, “Get on your knees,” Steve instructed and, in case the order wasn’t clear enough, he put a finger on Bucky’s jaw and gently guided him down until he was kneeling on the kitchen floor.

“Now this is how it’s going to go,” Steve said. “I’m going to tell what to do at all times and you can’t do anything that I haven’t told you to. Is that understood? Say it out loud.”

“Understood,” Bucky panted and Steve put a hand on the back of his neck and dug his nails in. Bucky groaned.

“Good. Now, open your mouth.”

Bucky did and his stomach just about melted listening to the soft sound of clothing sliding over skin. For a moment, nothing happened and Bucky got completely absorbed in the quietness in the apartment, and the smell of their home, of his own sweat mingling with Steve’s. He felt a light touch to his lips and he moaned helplessly when he realized it was Steve’s cock, hard and hot, caressing his mouth like Steve would do it sometimes with his thumb. Steve left some stickiness behind and Bucky was dying to lick it off his lips, but Steve said, “Here, careful,” and the next moment he was sliding the tip of his cock inside Bucky’s mouth. “C’mon, suck it,” he whispered sweetly and Bucky obeyed at once, squeezing his eyes, drooling already. He and Steve’s cock had a great thing going on, Bucky dedicated many hours of his life to dote on it. Heart racing like it was trying to outrun himself, Bucky did his best to please Steve’s dick once more, curving his lips around it, sucking it, leaving it hanging in his mouth only to suck it again a moment after. It usually made Steve crazy, it got laughter and tears out of him.

He wasn’t being that loud now; Bucky could barely hear him sigh. His hips remained still, though, letting Bucky do the work, perfectly in control. He usually was a trembling mess when Bucky went down on him but now his body was as restrained as Bucky’s arms, only without ropes.

A shiver went down Bucky’s spine to his cock, already a bit wet at the tip. He had to stop for a second and breathe deeply through his nose to calm down. Steve dug his fingernails on the back of his neck again and Bucky moaned around him. This time, he caught the sound of Steve biting down a groan.

“You’re doing so good, Buck,” he said then, voice thick but still composed, like he was above the whole thing. “You’re so… _good_ at this,” he added with a half-laugh that was music to Bucky’s ears. “Okay, stop,” Steve said then and he pulled off Bucky’s mouth, which stayed open, shocked and hungry still.

“Hey, no, lemme—” he started to say but Steve shut him with a finger to his lips.

“No, shhh. I don’t want to come just yet,” he kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “Wait just a second for me. You look so amazing right now.”

“I wish I could say that to you,” Bucky rasped. Keeping his eyes closes was doing wonderful things to the rest of his senses, sharpening his hearing, multiplying the salty smell of their bodies. But he was also pretty desperate for seeing Steve like that, standing above him, horny as he got but completely in control of the situation.

“Aw, Bucky, you are real charmer,” he heard Steve saying, closer than before, probably kneeling down next to him. “Now I’m going to move you around. Get you on your back, okay?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Bucky replied, almost dreamily, and he let Steve do as he pleased. In a really considerate gesture that he surely had planned, Steve made Bucky lean back until his head was resting on a soft bundle —his own sweatpants, Bucky realized. “Raise your ass,” Steve said and Bucky complied, “Okay, down,” and Bucky’s own shirt was there to prevent his ass from getting cold against the kitchen tiles.

“Wow. That’s some attention to detail,” Bucky said, impressed but not surprised, and then he heard Steve saying, really close to his face, “You have no idea,” and he was kissing Bucky again.

They kissed for a long time then, sweet and dirty, biting and lapping at each other, Steve playing with Bucky’s nipples, scratching the tender skin of his belly, sometimes putting two fingers on Bucky’s balls and massaging them, driving him crazy. And Bucky was only human, metal arm and all. After a while, his hips started to rise at their own volition, searching for some friction, something to rub against and relieve the pressure. Fucking Steve kept himself out of reach, and when Bucky cried out after his cock bumped against the rope holding his hands, Steve grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above Bucky’s head.

”Keep them there,” he said in his deepest commanding voice and it was a miracle that Bucky didn’t come right in that a moment. A miracle, but mostly it was Steve, who encircled the base of Bucky’s cock with his hand and grasped it tightly. Bucky’s whole body convulsed, impatient, frenetic, craving the release.

“Fuck. _Steve_.”

“Shhh. You’re doing great, sweetheart,” Steve crooned. “You can open your eyes now.”

Bucky blinked his eyes open and the first thing he noticed was that his eyelashes were wet, his vision slightly blurry with dense tears. Steve was positioned between his knees, naked, hard and beautiful, his chest flushed pink and his lips looking red and tender. He leaned over him once more to kiss Bucky on the mouth. Then he reached out and put his fingers again between the rope and Bucky’s skin.

“Okay?” he asked and Bucky nodded. His right arm didn’t feel numb, but tense, like the rest of his body. Every part of him felt wide awake.

Steve sat up and turned around, reaching back for something. He came back with a small bottle of lubricant in his hand and a wolfish smile on his lips. He stroked Bucky’s thighs with greedy fingers and then he put Bucky’s left leg over his shoulder. He took his time opening him, mindful and constant as he always was, but he was being a bit mean about it as well, curling and scissoring his fingers inside Bucky to stretch him out but nothing else. Every time that Bucky let out a huff that could be interpreted as a complaint, Steve chose a spot on his thigh and sank his teeth in. Soon he got it all red and bruised and every new bite would throw a new cascade of pleasure and pain. Bucky felt weak with it. His legs and ass burned hot, his back and chest were drenched in sweat. Curiously, the metal arm felt somehow lighter, weirdly absent but not in an unpleasant way. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Bucky panted when Steve’s fingers finally left him. Steve bit him again and Bucky yelped. “You’re killing me here, Steve.”

“It’s all love, Buck,” Steve said, cracking that smile that could lit up a fire. He reached back again and this time he was holding really blue —and really cute, actually— vibrator. Bucky’s chest tightened for a second and then a frantic laugh bubbled out of him. God, Steve might actually kill him that night.

“Now I’m going to put this in your ass and my cock back in your mouth. How’s that?”

“Shit. Shit shit shit _holy shit_.”

“You’re okay with it, then,” Steve said offhandedly and he started to push the vibrator inside him. Bucky heaved a deep sigh and raised his ass, shameless.

It didn’t feel as good as Steve’s cock — _nothing_ felt as good as Steve’s cock— but after the initial strangeness, he started to loosen around it, to welcome its size and texture. Things got really weird again when Steve pressed down a button and a fucking piece of plastic started to vibrate in his ass, but then Steve pushed it a bit further inside, angling it just so, and things got _magnificent_.

“How’s that? You like it?” Steve asked him coyly.

Bucky could barely breathe. Each vibration went straight to his cock, teasing it merciless.

“Feels… It feels good. Weird as fuck too,” he added with a wheezing snort, “God, Steve, I’m gonna come. You gotta—” but he didn’t get to say what Steve had to do, because Steve chose that moment to switch off the vibrator. Bucky _whined_.

“ _You_ … are a _bastard_ ,” he panted. “I’m telling you from the top of my heart, Steve,” and Steve answered by kissing his face open-mouthed, smearing tears and saliva all over his cheeks.

“Well, _I_ haven’t come yet, why should you?”

“Well fucking get to it,” Bucky pleaded. “C’mon, Steve, get in my mouth. I know you want to. You can come inside and everything, I’ll swallow,” he promised and for a moment there, it looked like Steve was going to lose it. His eyes flared and his body actually bore down, like he was about to rub off on Bucky’s slick stomach and be done with it. Their cocks grazed at the movement and both of them moaned loudly. That seemed to make Steve snap out of it and regain control over himself. He shook his head fervently, kissed Bucky once again and then put a damp hand on the back of Bucky’s head, and made him lean up. “Open up,” he said.

He was really close this time, Bucky could feel it the moment he had him in his mouth. His cock was hot and leaking and tasted _so_ good; Bucky’s eyes watered again with the smell of it. It was too much, Steve in his mouth, the vibrator still inside of him, unmoving but keeping him full and longing. His cock twitched enthusiastically and made him groan and swallow around Steve’s. Steve made a choking nose and pulled out off him abruptly, and just a second later he was coming all over Bucky’s chest and neck. Bucky stared up at him a bit disappointed —he had meant it when he’d promised to swallow— but Steve bent over him and rested his forehead on Bucky’s forearms, his still half-hard cock barely touching Bucky’s burning lips.

It got really quiet for a moment. Bucky was about to go fucking crazy, but he waited for Steve to recover. Then, he felt the lightest kiss on the palm of his right hand and, even if he could not feel the heat of it, he could sense the pressure of Steve’s lips on his left hand too.

It was too much. Bucky couldn’t take it anymore.

“Steve. _Steve_ , c’mon.”

Steve sat back and Bucky whimpered at the sight of him. He looked debauched, face almost purple and messy, but his eyes were completely focused again, alight with that undying light inside him. That was what Bucky had dreamed about, why he had dared to ask for this.

Steve wasted no time then. He switched on the vibrator again and this time he set it to go faster than before. He started to push it in and out of Bucky, making him scream every time he hit the right spot inside of him. And yet, the bastard wouldn’t touch Bucky’s cock.

“Let me come, you fucker,” Bucky grunted and Steve answered by trapping between his teeth the soft meat behind his knee and biting down. Bucky’s whole leg jerked and he heard himself let out an keen howl. He felt about to explode into space, like rocket. He was completely out his mind and he loved it, he loved Steve, he loved the way his own voice sounded screaming his name.

“You just have to ask nicely, it’s all I’m saying,” Steve said petulantly and Bucky groaned as every new wave of unbearable pleasure threatened to finish him off.

“Steve. Let me come. I _need_ to come. _Please_ ,” and Steve gave him the brightest smile.

“There’s the word,” and just like that he bent down and took Bucky into his mouth.

Bucky could have died right in that moment; he actually felt like he did, for a second. His mind completely shut down, out of commission, and his entire body froze at the shock. But then it came back alive again, like it was his cock —Steve’s mouth, really— the one pumping blood into his veins and not his heart. Bucky gasped and moaned uncontrollably and Steve kept right at it, sucking him, salivating around him, licking him up and down and mouthing his balls. He took the vibrator out of Bucky’s ass and pushed two fingers in and out of him until, at last, Bucky’s body finally surrendered. 

He came screaming, cock jerking inside Steve’s mouth and flooding it with come, his wrists pulling helplessly at the restraints, skin on fire from the effort of not breaking the rope. His gut felt like molten lava and his mind went blank again, only this time he didn’t get back from it, he stayed there and sank into it. He melted to the floor, pleasure still sparkling in his gut, tickling moans out of him, keeping him pliant, captive. The world around him lost all of its speed and brightness. Everything turned warm and mellow and Bucky got caught right in the middle of it, a soft crumb in dripping honey.

He actually passed out for a minute, because next thing he knew, his arms were free. The metal one was functional and cool as ever, but the other one felt sticky and a bit stiff. It didn’t hurt at all; the tears rolling down his face surely weren’t because of it. Steve picked him up in his arms and made him sit on the counter, next to the sink, all while keeping a firm grip around his waist. Bucky wasn’t sure what he was doing until he heard him saying, “Drink this, Buck. It’ll be good.” Bucky opened his eyes and took a sip of the green tea they had abandoned earlier. It was lukewarm but it tasted nice anyway. He drank every drop of it and the ones that didn’t make it to his mouth, Steve licked off his jaw.

“Want more?” Steve asked and Bucky shook his head. “Okay. I’m gonna take you to bed, alright, sweetheart?”. Bucky didn’t answer or maybe he did, he couldn’t say. He only cared for the delicious ache prickling every part of his body and how good Steve smelled when he picked Bucky up in his arms again. He was light as a feather and Steve was the warm breeze that kept him suspended in the air. He felt so, so good.

The last coherent thought he had in while was that he was absolutely up for a round two in the near future. And, by the looks of it, Steve might be too.

&&&&

Not much later, the air started to lighten and Bucky slowly came back to himself. He was lying face down on the bed and Steve was straddling him, his lean thighs bracketing Bucky’s hips. He was rubbing something on Bucky’s back that smelled fruity and felt fresh on his skin. Steve’s deft fingers kept digging on every knot between his shoulder blades and made him groan low against the pillow. Steve wasn’t hard at all but Bucky could feel him against his ass and a faint trace of anticipation gave him goosebumps. He felt open still; Steve could just peel his shorts down and slide right in.

But then Steve started to smear another dollop of gel over the scarred skin of his left shoulder and that excitement faded down, leaving him pliable and relaxed. Steve could fuck him senseless some other time.

In that moment, Steve applied a bit of pressure on his first vertebra and Bucky couldn’t help moaning out loud. Steve’s fingers stopped moving at once.

“Hey. You there?” he asked, back to his normal, worrier self.

“Hmmmph. Yeah,” Bucky yawned and started to turn around, half-expecting that Steve would tell him he wasn’t allowed to do that. But Steve rose on his knees to let him do and once Bucky got on his back, he sat down again, straddling his waist but not fully resting his weight on him. He was staring at Bucky with that fond, enamored expression on his face that Bucky couldn’t bear to look at. So he just reached out for him and Steve went easily. They kissed for a while, soft and lazy, trading only saliva and breaths.

“So that’s why you wanted to clean up the kitchen,” Bucky mumbled and Steve snorted.

“I clean the kitchen every night,” he said, sitting up again.

“You _do not_ clean the kitchen every night.”

“Well, every other night. But tonight I had to wash off smell of someone using cream on cabonara before we got started, I think I deserve some recognition.”

“You’re an asshole,” Bucky informed him but that only got him Steve laughing again, harder this time. “But yeah, extra points there,” Bucky smirked. “You surprised the hell out of me, Rogers. Why the kitchen, though?” he asked.

“Well, you wanted it to be unexpected,” Steve said. “The balcony seemed a bit excessive. The bedroom, boring. And bathroom, well, difficult. And we’re always fucking in the couch, so. The kitchen was really the best option.”

“We could have done it out of the house,” Bucky suggested in a teasing tone and Steve gave him a long-suffering look.

“Yeah, well, some other time,” he said a bit dismissive, but there was hint of defiance in his voice as well, and Bucky beamed at him, thinking of the wonders that lay ahead. “You liked it, though?” Steve asked him, suddenly sounding shy and unsure. His hands were back on Bucky’s skin, fingertips tickling softly the edge of his ribs. “You don’t regret turning off David Attenborough?”

Bucky gaped at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, completely disbelieving.

“Fucking hell, Steve. Never, never ever say that name again while we are in bed, I beg of you,” Bucky sat up and grabbed Steve by the hips, made him sit fully on his lap and put his legs around Bucky’s waist. “I fucking loved it,” he growled against Steve’s lips and he kissed him again, biting down hard, to prove it to him. Steve gasped into his mouth and Bucky really hoped that meant he had gotten the message crystal-clear. He had no problem in reminding him again, though. “And just so you know, I’d let you tie me up to the balcony anytime,” he said very seriously, but they never actually got to do that, mostly due to Steve’s complete refusal to do so.

They did talk about other ways to keep exploring that new side of them, and even if Steve never mentioned it again, Bucky resolved to look into domming more carefully. Maybe he would never like the idea and that was fine. But maybe he would find something that fitted him, a version of it that would be good for him, and for Steve.

For the moment, he made it up to Steve by ordering another vibrator, this time red, and cute as a button too.

“I’ll get another one, a white one, for your birthday,” Bucky promised. “That way we’ll have the complete collection.”

“You’re the dream, Barnes,” Steve sighed, spreading his legs wide open for him.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> My recipient said they were pretty much happy with anything but that they were interested in seeing protective!Steve and aftercare, so this is what came out of that. 
> 
> Gamicgallinmaufry, I hope you liked your gift! Thank you and everyone who read this!


End file.
